happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Desert
Just Desert is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifth of the third season, and fifty-ninth overall. It is the final episode to use the season two intro. It's also the last episode to include the glitch where a there's a brief shot of a different scene of the same episode. HTF Episode Description Lumpy takes a wrong turn heading for a snowy vacation and winds up stuck in the middle of the arid desert. Plot Lumpy is dressed in a full winter attire, sporting a fur cap, heavy jacket, and snow boots, ready for a hike through the mountains. He lowers his map, however, to find that he's standing in front of an expansive desert. A tornado moves in front of him, destroying a cactus. Lumpy hides behind a rock, but his antlers stick out and get sliced off by the tornado. Saddened, Lumpy treks on through the desert. Lumpy walks through the scorching and never ending desert, now stripped of his clothes from the unbearable heat, quickly becomes dehydrated as time goes by. Things finally start looking up when Lumpy spots an oasis. He dives in the water and swims/drinks to his heart's content. The next day he enters the water and begins brushing his teeth. When he spits, unfortunately, blood and several teeth fly out of his mouth, but it doesn't fall into the water, which in turn, reveals that the oasis is actually a mirage and Lumpy has been swimming in or drinking sand the whole time. Lumpy is covered up to his waist in sand and is unable to free himself, when he notices vultures flying overhead. He is suddenly attacked by the vultures, which proceed to eat and tear him apart. He is able to crawl away from them, missing the lower half of his body (with a vulture pecking at the flesh on the back of his neck), but it flies off as a tornado runs over him and leaves Lumpy as nothing but a skeleton. Lumpy's skull falls off his body and rolls down a dune. It is also revealed that Lumpy was apparently in a beach, where Pop and Cub are enjoying the day. Cub picks up Lumpy's skull and holds it up to his ear as though it were a sea shell. From the skull, Cub hears the sound of Lumpy moaning. Moral "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink!" Blurb The Blurb version of this episode contains these annotations: * BlurB! * Orange really brings out Lumpy's eyes! * Who ever drew this map doesn't really the concept of "maps" * Oh, wait... that was us! DOH! * Tornadoes and cacti are natural enemies in the wild! * Safety Tip: When in doubt... * PANIC! * Rocks: nature tornado shelters! * You know what they say about the size of a Moose's antlers? * Neither do we! * Those are some long pants! * Naked moose in... * 5''' * '''4 * 3''' * '''2 * 1''' * '''Blurb placed for your protection! * Fun fact: Moose do not have sweat glands! * Other fun fact: We didn't know that at all before we made this episode. * Not that it would have made a difference. * Wow! This pool looks much bigger up close! * Deeper too! * Wait, was Lumpy underwater all that time?!? * Lumpy must have slipped out during that fade-to-black! Those transitions sure are tricksies, my precious! ' * Where the hell did Lumpy get that cup and toothbrush? * Or that towel?!? * Eww, don't drink that! You don't know what's been in there! * Public service announcement: Remember to brush... * your HAIR! I bet you thought we were going to say teeth. Brushing your teeth is a suckers game. ' * See! What did we tell you! * Some believe that losing one's teeth in your dreams translate to feeling of helplessness or loss of control over a situation... * ... just like Lumpy is experiencing now! * Admit it, we just blew your mind, didn't we? * Vulture comes from the latin word "vellere"... * ... which means to pluck or tear! * That's right, we are all about mind bombs today! * Arms: Think of them as back-up legs! * Vultures like to bum rides off people. They're nature's hobos! * Tornadoes' other enemies... * Moose! * I guess Lumpy really is a "bone head"! Har, har... * Safety Tip: Don't pick up random objects on the beach! * Picking up random objects around trash cans and dumpsters are MUCH more rewarding! * If you are still reading this then you are more desperate for entertainment than we thought. * Don't worry, we've got your back! * Hit the replay button in... * 5''' * '''4 * 3''' * '''2 * 1''' Deaths *Lumpy is skinned alive and reduced to bone in an instant by a tornado. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times when he looks for a place to hide from the tornado. #When Lumpy was stripped of his clothes, therefore naked, none of his genitals or his butt were shown, albeit him being naked in this style occurring in other episodes like Let It Slide and You're Bakin' Me Crazy, and a blurb showing up to cover Lumpy in the blurb version of the episode. #When Lumpy is attacked by the vultures, everything below his waist is eaten, even though his lower half was under the sand. #Vultures are scavengers and only eat animals that are already dead so they should've eaten Lumpy when he was already dead instead of attacking him when he was still alive. #There was no water so Lumpy couldn't become hydrated (however, this can be a trick of the mind, where he believes he is hydrated, when in fact he isn't). #Aubrey Ankrum (voice of Pop) was listed in the credits, even though Pop remained silent (and asleep) the entire time when we saw him. # If Lumpy's bones were left after his death, and moose antlers are considered bones, why did the tornado take his antlers early on in the episode? Or why weren't they taken with the tornado? Quick Shot Moment In the scene where Lumpy begins walking after stripping all of his clothes off, there's a brief shot of Lumpy trying to drink from his empty canteen. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Note: This is the last occurrence of the quick shot moment, as they are no longer put into episodes released after this one. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the saying "just desserts," which is a plural way of saying "that which one deserves." *This is the final episode of Happy Tree Friends that features a glitch where a past or future scene briefly flashes onto the screen. *This was the last episode that used the original Happy Tree Friends intro. Starting with Wrath of Con, a new intro was created and Cuddles is no longer seen after the credits. *This episode marks the second time a character appears in the ending credits (Pop is still fishing, and we still see Lumpy's skull, but not Cub walking up to it). The first was The Mole in Remains to be Seen. *Real tornadoes don't really shred things, but they can be blown away instead. *This is one of the seven episodes to be remastered for the Blurb version. The others are Blind Date, Can't Stop Coffin', Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' but the Tooth, and Keepin' it Reel. *This is the only non-HD episode in Season 3 that wasn't a holiday special. *A HTF flash game named Caution Vultures is based on this episode. *There are no female characters in this episode. *'''Breaking the fourth wall: In the Blurb, a speech bubble with the text "Blurb placed for your protection!" is placed over Lumpy's lower body, which covers his exposed body after stripping off all of his clothes. *The meaning of the moral, "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink" means that you can present someone with an opportunity, but you cannot force him or her to take advantage of it. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2008 Episodes Category:One Death